Ending By IndaHh
by Tennaisance
Summary: Akhir bahagia adalah akhir yang membuat kita mensyukuri apa yang telah Tuhan beri, sekalipun semuanya jauh dari apa yang orang lain bayangkan.' #1stCheerForTenten


-ENDING-

Summary : Takdir sudah dituliskan oleh Tuhan, bagaimanapun akhir itu nantinya satu yang harus kita ketahui 'bahwasannya akhir yang indah bukanlah akhir yang membawa kita menemukan pasangan hidup kita, bahwa akhir yang indah bukan melulu hidup bersama orang terkasih hingga rambut memutih. Akhir bahagia adalah akhir yang membuat kita mensyukuri apa yang telah Tuhan beri, sekalipun semuanya jauh dari apa yang orang lain bayangkan.' #1stCheerForTenten

.  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
FFn by IndaHh

Bila cinta adalah sepak bola  
Maka kau adalah bola dan akulah gawangnya  
Aku yang menantimu dengan ketidak pastian dan kau yang berusaha untukku dengan keputusasaan.

.  
Semilir angin membelai dua wajah sejoli yang tengah saling tatap dalam diam. Tak ada kata saling terucap, hanya saling tatap, membisu. Mereka saling menunggu, menunggu apapun, apapun selain kebisuan mereka.  
Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mulai lelah dengan kebisuan ini "Aku harus pergi" yang hanya disahut oleh hembusan angin yang semakin kencang dan tatapan tak percaya dari sang gadis.  
"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, apa kau tidak sadar? Itu menyakitkan bagiku" pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat "Aku mencintaimu, kau tau aku takkan pergi lama hanya 4-5 tahun, kau tau akupun tak ingin berpisah jauh darimu kalau aku bisa aku pasti akan membawamu bersamaku, hanya saja takdir tak memihak untuk itu. Aku akan pulang untukmu dan kita akan kembali bersama seperti saat-saat ini, aku berjanji. Tunggulah aku sampai saat itu tiba, aku menyayangimu dan kau tau itu bukan?"  
Wanita dihadapannya menunduk dalam, tangisnya pecah tak lagi diam namun berganti isak tangis. Menyakitkan, sangat ketika orang yang paling kau cinta harus pergi darimu, sebegitu bencikah takdir pada mereka? Baru sekejap mereka bersama dan sekarang harus kembali berpisah? Apakah ini akhir? Atau baru awal?. Gadis itu makin tersedu ketika sebuah rengkuhan hangat diterimanya dari pria itu, orang yang paling ia sayangi melebihi apapun saat ini. Dibawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran, dihujani kelopak sakura berguguran, saksi bisu betapa tragisnya kisah cinta mereka. Neji melepas pelukannya, memandang wajah cantik gadis dihadapannya. Bukan rasa bahagia atau penuh cinta tapi sakit dan juga rasa air mata ketika bibir mereka saling bertemu, saling menyambut dan sarat akan makna yang dalam, isyarat yang tak mampu dilontarkan lewat kata, hanya itu.

Jika cinta adalah perjalanan  
Maka kau yang pergi dan aku yang tinggal  
Aku yang melihat kepergianmu tapi aku tak tau kapan kau akan kembali, hanya harapan

Seorang pria dengan mata jade berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dilorong rumah sakit sunagakure. Putra gubernur kota itu dengan setengah berlari menerobos beberapa orang, pasien, dokter maupun perawat yang lalu lalang. Berantakan itulah dia, setelan jas yang sekarang sudah tak nampak rapi, kemeja sudah ia gulung hingga mencapai siku serta tatanan rambut yang sudah tak beraturan dengan keringat mencucur tak mengurangi pesona pria 'sabaku' persalinan VVIP menjadi tujuannya saat ini, istrinya ahh dan juga jangan lupakan sabaku junior yang sebentar lagi hadir ditengah tengah keluarganya.  
"Oeekk oeekk oeekk!"  
Seketika tubuhnya membeku, apakah apakah itu bayinya?  
"Tuan Sabaku-san" Ucap salah seorang perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ruang persalinan. Setelahnya pria bernama lengkap Sabaku No Gaara itu berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan putih dengan aroma khasnya. Wanita itu, yaa wanita itu tersenyum lemah padanya dengan bayi mungil dalam dekapan wanita yang paling ia cintai itu.  
"Gaara-kun" panggilnya "Putramu, ahh lihat ia mirip sekali denganmu" lanjutnya dengan pancaran kebahagiaan yang nampak jelas, sangat jelas. Tanpa sadar setitik airmata meluncur dari sepasang mata jade tanpa alis itu.  
"Maafkan aku..." wanita dihadapannya menggeleng, tersenyum lembut lalu berkata "kau tau, kehadiranmu disini sudah lebih dari cukup untukku dan Sabaku kecil, ahh lihat dia, lucu bukan?"  
Gaara memandang sosok mungil dalam dekapan istrinya, ahh benar benar miniatur dirinya, selengkung senyum terbentuk dibibir pria 25 tahun itu.  
"Maaf seharusnya aku menemanimu berjuang dalam proses persalinan yang pertama ini, maafkan aku" lagi lagi wanita itu menggeleng, tidak ia tidak menyalahkan suaminya tentang persalinan ini ia sadar suaminya adalah pengusaha muda yang Sukses dan karir gemilang, ia sangat sibuk pasti sibuk ia hanya harus mengerti dan memahami apa yang sudah seharusnya ia pahami, "Seharusnya kau pikirkan, akan kau beri nama siapa putra pertama kita ini, bukan malah meminta maaf atas apa yang sudah berlalu, Gaara kau tau aku tak mungkin menyalahkanmu, lagipula bayi ini lahir dengan sehat tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun itu sudah merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku, ditambah ia lahir atas semua yang telah kujalani bersama orang yang kucintai, jangan siksa dirimu dengan perasaan bersalah Gaara, berikan dia nama"  
"Ahhh kau benar, bagaimana dengan Sabaku No Ryuu?"  
"Baiklah Ryuu, nama yang bagus" Wanita itu kembali tersenyum tulus pada bayi dalam dekapannya, mencolek pipi tembam putra pertamanya lalu berujar "Selamat datang di dunia Sabaku No Ryuu kecilku" seolah mengerti Ryuu kecil tersenyum masih dengan matanya yang tertutup. Ryuu kecil tidak pernah tau saja, kapan suasana seperti ini akan bertahan.

Gadis dengan jaket maroon berjalan melintasi guguran kelopak merah jambu. Ahh.. musim semi, tatapannya masih kosong, penuh misteri dan hampa. Lima tahun lalu, janji itu dan orang itu.. dibawah guguran kelopak sakura. Matanya berkaca kaca lalu butiran-butiran bening itu mulai meluncur, menggenang pipinya. Semuanya tumpah gadis itu luruh kebumi bersandar pohon sakura lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Lihatlah betapa takdir membencinya! Seharusnya orang itu kembali! Menjemputnya, lalu mulai mewujudkan semua janji-janji manisnya. Tenten, nama gadis itu kehilangan orang yang paling dicintainya, orang yang meninggalkannya tepat saat guguran sakura pertama. Seharusnya orang itu kembali tapi, lihat apa yang terjadi padanya! Takdir lagi-lagi ulah takdir! Ia harus kembali kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Tenten semakin tersedu, bukannya ia menyerah dengan takdir atau terus meratapi hidup dengan air mata dan luka. Tidak! Tenten bukan seperti itu, ia masih gadis 22 tahun yang memiliki karir gemilang. Tenten tidak patah semangat, ia terus berjuang. Buktinya ia menduduki peringkat ke-2 di Konoha's University, mempertahankan beasiswanya dan diwisuda setelah 3 tahun. Sejak usianya 20 dia bekerja di Rumah Sakit utama konoha, Dokter spesialis jantung terbaik di Konoha. Tapi, luka itu tetaplah menjadi goresan tajam dan dalam yang tak kunjung kering. Luka itu menganga meninggalkan bekas luar biasa, bahkan sakitnya masih sama saat pertama kali Neji pergi meninggalkannya dan tak kunjung kembali, 5 tahun menanti serasa lamaa sekali sangat lama. Ia masih sabar menanti, masih terus berharap Neji kembali padanya seperti dahulu. Hingga kemarin saat ia mendengar kabar terakhir Neji, Hinata yang menyampaikannya berurai air mata, tak pernah berhenti mengucap kata maaf. Tenten tau Hinata sejak kecil mengidap penyakit gangguan pada fungsi jantung, sehingga wanita malang itu harus sering keluar-masuk Rumah Sakit. Tapi 7 bulan yang lalu, Hinata benar-benar kehilangan harapan hidupnya. Detak jantungnya melemah hingga harus opname dalam keadaan koma. Antara hidup dan mati. Keluarga Hyuuga sudah mengikhlaskan Hinata pergi. Tapi kejadian tak terduga terjadi, Neji yaa pria itu mengalami kecelakaan beruntun yang mengakibatkan 5 orang meninggal. Neji didalam Taxi saat itu, keadaannya parah. Amat parah, terlambat sedikit saja ditangani Neji pasti tewas. Tapi ternyata, sekalipun Nek tidak terlambat ditangani ia masihlah harus meregang nyawa. "Ini adalah jantung Neji-Nii, Tenten-san maafkan aku, maafkan kami".  
Njlegeerr...! Bak disambar petir hatinya remuk seketika, ternyata keluarga Hyuuga memutuskan untuk mentransplantasi jantung Neji ketubuh Hinata, Putri Keluarga Hyuuga. Egois sekali mereka itu seandainya saja jantung Neji tidak didonorkan pada Hinata, pasti sekarang Neji ada disini disampingnya memenuhi janji-janji manisnya.

.  
Tiga hari kemudian..

"Gaara-kun bisa tolong kau bantu aku mengemasi barang-barang Kami?" Ujar wanita yang masih berusaha mendiamkan Ryuu kecil digendongannya. Nampak kepayahan sekali wanita itu.  
"Tentu saja sayang"  
Merekapun berkemas dari Rumah sakit. Membawa serta keluarga barunya Gaara menyetir mobil dengan santai, penuh rona kebahagiaan di keluarga kecil itu. Mereka yang bahagia tanpa tau apa yang akan terjadi di depan sana.

"Dokter Tenten, semuanya sudah siap. Perjalanan itu sudah diatur sekarang saatnya berangkat"  
"Terimakasih sakura-chan. Ahh aku pasti akan merindukanmu dan Rumah sakit ini" Tenten nenghembuskan napasnya tersenyum singkat pada gadis gulali itu.  
"Aku juga akan merindukanmu Tenten baik-baik disana, jaga dirimu, ahh yaa jangan lupakan aku Ne" sakura memeluk Tenten erat, mereka sahabat baik tentu saja ini semua amat berat. "Setiap manusia punya takdirnya sendiri entah itu pahit ataupun getir sekalipun percayalah bahwa takdir tidak selalunya memberikan hal buruk padamu, karna Tuhan pasti telah menyiapkan yang terbaik untukmu, Tenten. Percayalah kau akan menemukan akhir bahagia, sekalipun kau tak pernah paham bahagia itu akan seperti apa. Tetaplah yakin hidup ini akan terus berjalan, rasa sakit hanyalah salah satu cara Tuhan menyayangimu. Menguatkanmu. Mengokohkan hatimu. Aku menyayangimu Tenten-chan" ucap sakura pada Tenten yang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ya, Sakura benar mungkin saja Tuhan telah menyiapkan skenario terbaikNya untuk Tenten. Ia yakin itu.  
Sunagakure I'm coming. ..

Mobil itu melaju pelan meninggalkan kawasan Rumah sakit sekitar pukul 7 malam. Seharusnya keadaan jalan yang lengang mempermudah alur kendaraan tersebut. Gelak tawa dan juga tampang-tampang sumringah mendominasi suasana didalam mobil hitam kelam itu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka dapat menghindari seutas jalinan takdir yang sudah Tuhan ciptakan untuk mereka? Tidak peduli harus ada yang tersakiti kadang Tuhan membuat orang lain bahagia dengan membiarkan pihak lainnya berduka. Sama seperti yang telah dituliskan takdir pada keluarga bahagia di mobil hitam sana. Jika harus berakhir maka berakhirlah segalanya. Malam ini saat jam menunjukan pukul 7 lewat 25, saat musim semi tiba, saat kelopak merah jambu berguguran, melayang, memanjakan mata dan suasana penuh bahagia untuk semua orang. Kecelakaan maut terjadi, mobil putih itu yaa dengan pengendara pria tampan berwajah datar yang tiba-tiba memutar balik kendaraannya sehingga nyaris tertabrak oleh keluarga kecil Gaara. Selamat, pria itu Selamat tapi Gaara dan keluarga kecilnya harus merasakan sakit disekujur tubuh mereka, ahh Ryuu kecil yang malang. Mobil mereka membanting stir menabrak pembatas jalan, menimbulkan suara bedebum yang cukup keras. Cukup untuk mengetahui bahwa pengendaranya mustahil terselamatkan. Ahhh lagi-lagi semuanya berakhir dengan amat tragis. Baru 3 hari keluarga ini berkumpul, tapi takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan ternyata tak sesuai harapan mereka. Ini sudah jalannya, mereka menjemput akhir kisah luar biasa, karna kematian bukanlah akhir yang mengenaskan namun, inilah yang harus dikorbankan untuk membuat seseorang melengkungkan bibirnya. Ini adil.

"Oeekk oeekk oeekk"  
"Cup cup cup sayaang, jangan menangis, ada bunda disini .. jangan takut" gadis itu berusaha menenangkan bayi dalam gendongannya. Bayi yang malang, baru berusia 1 minggu tapi ia harus kehilangan orang tuanya.  
"Tidurlah Anakku. .tidurlah. . Jemput mimpi Indahmu. .jangan takut. . Ibu ada disini untukmu. . Slalu untukmu" Tenten mendendangkan lagu tidur untuk Neji kecilnya. Neji dalam versi berbeda. Neji dengan rambut merah bata.  
Perlahan namun pasti Tenten meletakkan bayi itu kedalam box tidurnya. Mengecup dahinya sayang lalu tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Senyum yang selama ini hilang dari wajah ayunya. Akhirnyaa setelah sekian lama Tenten bisa merasakan bahagia, bahagia untuknya tanpa Neji, tanpa Hyuuga Neji.  
"Neji, apa kau melihatku dari tempatmu disana? Ternyata sakura benar bahwa Setiap manusia punya takdirnya sendiri entah itu pahit ataupun getir sekalipun percayalah bahwa takdir tidak selalunya memberikan hal buruk padamu, karna Tuhan pasti telah menyiapkan yang terbaik untukmu. Percayalah kau akan menemukan akhir bahagia, sekalipun kau tak pernah paham bahagia itu akan seperti apa. Aku sudah bahagia Neji, lihat aku.. sekarang sudah berhasil tersenyum memandang masalaluku. Justru aku menikmatinya. Bayi berambut merah ini kuberi nama Neji. Karena perasaan nyaman dan tenang yang kudapat dari bayi ini sama seperti yang kudapat darimu. Neji, esok lusa atau masa yang akan datang aku percaya. Kita akan bersatu. Atau paling tidak Tuhan telah menyiapkan akhir teristimewa untuk kau dan juga aku. Seperti sekarang ini... Neji kau tenanglah dialammu. Aku yakin suatu saat kita pasti akan dipertemukan kembali."

.  
Jika cinta adalah lautan..  
Maka kau dan aku hanya akan menjadi alirannya..  
Karna cinta bukan untukku dan untukmu..

.  
OWARI~~~

Maapkanlah cerita absurd ini, maapkan dengan ending yang sangat memaksa maapkan kalo nggak dapet feel nya.. saya hanya turut berpartisipasi. Semoga terhibur :-) :-) O:-) O:-)

* * *

Original Link: groups/1503023266670542/permalink/1648412098798324/?hc_location=ufi


End file.
